<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sick Day TV by 29PheonixLement</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332666">Sick Day TV</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement'>29PheonixLement</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Sickfic, TV show nostalgia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is sick so of course, Maggie steps in with her wife's favorite cartooned kid show to cheer her up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sick Day TV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No telb anomb.” Alex sniffs from her warmed cocoon of blankets. She might have a fever, but her body was too cold for her to want to do anything but sulk on the sofa. Not even mustering up her usual <em>‘I don’t need codling, I’m a tough DEO director’</em> excuse.</p><p>Maggie gives her a teasing grin over her shoulder the same time the DVD player slides closed. “Not a soul, my love,” She promised, “but maybe next time you’ll listen when we say not to fight an alien that can control weather in the middle of a snowstorm.” She sighs heading into the kitchen for a fresh bowl of broth and some more orange juice.</p><p>“but I ‘ad em.” Alex argued through a haze of sneezes while Maggie changes course after setting down the tray she’d brought from the kitchen toward the bathroom for a fresh container of Vapo rub to help with her wife’s chest congestion.</p><p>“I geb ew ick.” Alex yawns when the cushion beside her dips signaling Maggie’s return to the couch.</p><p>Maggie rolled her eyes while Alex pillows her head against the shorter woman’s shoulder. “I’ll take my chances, Danvers.” She scoffs patting the open space on the cushion beside her encouraging the happy ball of fur that was the couple’s newly awakened puppy to attempt to jump up to join them.</p><p>“Damvs-Sawyer.” Alex corrected scooting over to allow Maggie to help the sulking puppy when every attempt she made to climb onto the couch between them ended with a whine of defeat while Maggie tried her hardest to keep from giggling as the opening titles of her wife’s favorite sick day tv show starts playing on the screen.</p><p>“Stop laughing a--ahah—” Maggie quacking passed her wife a fresh box of tissues when she dissolved into another mini round of sneezing fits.</p><p>“I’m not laughing at you, Alex, I just think your choice in 90s cartoon tv shows is adorable when you’re sick and need a good dose of nostalgia to help you feel better.”</p><p>“I lob dis show.” Alex pouts taking another sip of the honey-laced tea Maggie had made for her. Grateful all over again at the addition of the straw so she wouldn’t end up spilling the drink thanks to the sickly shake of her hands.</p><p>“Always learning huh my sweet nerd. Even while you’re sick.” Maggie soothes pressing a kiss against the top of her pouting wife’s head. “So, favorite one first?” she guesses when Alex had seemed to have sneezed herself out for the time being.</p><p>“Yes please.” Her wife agrees the divot under her nose now damp and shining with a thin fresh coat of snot as she reached for a fresh tissue to clean herself up.</p><p>“As the lady commands ‘<em>Gets Ready, Set, Dough</em>’ it is.” Maggie nodes clicking to the episode in question while all three on the couch settled in to watch.</p><p>In no time at all Alex was fast asleep her head pillowed against Maggie's shoulder to keep the sleeping woman reclined as she slept to help ease the congestion in her chest. </p><p>"Wanna know something funny Girty?" Maggie whispers one hand carding through Alex’s hair the other ruffling the puppy’s scruff while Gertrude yawns and snuggles more against the shorter woman’s side. “I should have known I’d fall for a nerd one day considering DA has always been my favorite.” The detective confesses</p><p>Gertrude’s tail thumped lazily against the cushion as she looked from the blonde-haired cartoon character on the screen to her other human ‘parent’ sleeping on the more awake one’s other side.</p><p>“I know right? I mean she did have the right initials just the wrong order.” Maggie chuckles leaning down to press her lips to her sleeping AD’s temple as she slept.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>